


Returning Home

by heyidkyay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post Mpreg, Secrets, Single Parent Louis Tomlinson, Surprises, Teacher Harry Styles, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay
Summary: Harry finally returns back to Doncaster for a teaching job after having left everything he loved behind fifteen years ago. It's his first day at the new school when a late student bursts through his classroom door, it's a shock for both of them when their eyes meet, Harry feels like he's looking back at a version of his teenage self.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was beyond nervous as he walked into his very own classroom, it was the first time he would have a class of his own to teach.

For the past fifteen years he had been away in London, he went there for uni and once he graduated he couldn't find it in himself to leave. The only jobs he could get there were supply teachers or a helping hand, so after years of moving from school to school he realised that he wanted a challenge. So he decided to move back home, back to Doncaster, a place he hadn't visited since he had left at eighteen. It held a lot of memories, both good and bad, some that still kept him up at night.

It felt good to be home though, he hadn't realised how much he had missed the place. It was still the same, hadn't changed too much in the time he'd been gone. So every time he turned a corner he'd always remember another memory from all those years ago.

Smiling, he took a seat at his very own desk. Looking around at the empty classroom, he couldn't believe he was going to be teaching a bunch of rowdy teenagers. He just hoped they liked him, he didn't want to be too strict or a total push over, he wanted them to trust him and enjoy his lessons.

The bell rung and Harry was startled from his daze as students flocked into the room. He smiled, taking a deep breath before rounding the desk and leaning against it. The class fell silen once it seemed as though everyone was there, all Harry could see was a sea of smiling faces looking up at him.

"Hello everyone, you can probably guess that I'm going to be your teacher for this year." Harry started, the kids all seemed nice enough, smiling as they allowed him to continue, "I'm Harry Styles, so you can call me Mr Styles, or sir, whatever you feel most comfortable with. I say we start off the year by getting to know each other?" The class nodded and Harry smiled in appreciation.

"So, how about you say your name and then something about yourself?" Harry suggested, hearing a small hum of agreement Harry started with himself. "Alright, you already know my name but one thing you don't know about me is that I'm really into music, it's been a passion of mine since I was really young. Now, let's start with the front row and move backwards." Harry smiled as he pointed to the first person.

One by one everyone said their name and a fact about themselves, they all seemed lovely so far and Harry was hopeful that this was going to be a great year. Towards the back one boy stood up, "Hi, I'm Bear Payne and I really love playing football." Harry smiled at the brown haired boy, thanking him before moving onto the next.

Another boy stood next, he wore this huge smile and seemed so familiar to Harry, "Alright, well I'm Theo Horan and I can play the guitar."

Harry beamed, "No chance your related to a Niall Horan are you?" He asked, giving the boy a warm smile.

Theo nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, he's my uncle!" Harry chuckled, Theo looked a lot like his old friend. Harry remembered Greg's girlfriend giving birth to the boy just before he left for London, it was lovely to see that the small baby had grown into such a lovely lad.

"Well, tell him hello from me, he's a very old friend." Harry grinned and Theo nodded happily, telling his teacher that he definitely would. The last two people went and Harry was about to speak up when a figure burst through his classroom door.

Startled Harry turned to face them, his breath hitched as he caught sight of the boy stood in the doorway. Fuck. Wow. This kid looked so much like him, maybe not so much like he did standing there now but definitely the spitting image of him when he was younger. Harry's throat went dry, it was uncanny.

The same chocolate brown curls, the same baby face, the same bright green eyes, even the height and his build, it was like he was looking back at a version of his past self.

"Uh, I'm sorry I'm late, family issue." The boy spoke, he seemed pretty shocked too from the way he was eyeing his teacher, he looked like he had seen a ghost. Harry took a deep breath as he nodded slowly, hoping no one else noticed the similarities.

"Yeah it's fine, no worries, take a seat." Harry breathed out, his voice so soft as he gestured to one of the free seats in the back. The boy nodded and took a seat next to Theo, Harry honestly felt like he had gone back in time, both of the boys resembled him and Niall so much, it was insane.

Harry cleared his throat trying not to overthink everything but he couldn't really get over the shock. What did it mean? "Uh so, we were just introducing ourselves before you came in. Everyone just said their name and something about themselves." The boy nodded slowly, "So I went first and said my name was Harry Styles, and that I was into music."

The boy visibly gulped, Harry noticed it and he watched as the boy sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. Harry's breath hitched at the gesture, knowing that he did the exact same thing whenever he was nervous or uncomfortable. "Uh sure, well I'm Noah. Noah Tomlinson." The boy, Noah, said as he looked towards his teacher, waiting for some sort of reaction, "And I like to play footie and sing I guess."

Tomlinson. Wow, he hadn't heard anyone say that name in years, but it was always on his mind, Tomlinson.

The boy took to his seat slowly, Theo smiled brightly at him and Harry guessed that they were pretty close.

Harry just had to ask, he couldn't not, "Do you, uh, know a Louis Tomlinson by any chance?" He spoke, his voice wasn't very confident and he could feel his pulse rising as he looked into those familiar green eyes.

"My dad." Noah confirmed, his eyes wide and unsure, Harry felt like he was going to cry. There was no way this was happening. Not to him. How? When?

Harry forced a smile, nodding towards Noah before taking a seat back at his desk, he was shaking slightly and felt like he had just had the wind knocked out of him. Oh god, he still had to teach! He had to be professional and do his job, he had to put all of his feelings aside and focus on the kids.

"Listen up, to start us off I want you guys to write a short story. It can be about anything, about your summer, the future, it can be fictional, literally anything. Sound good?" Once the class nodded and started their work Harry let out a sigh, he didn't really know how he had gotten through that. God, he wanted to cry. He possibly had a son he didn't know about with the love of his life and he had just found this all out on his first day of teaching.

He looked over at Noah nervously, only to find the boy looking back, a small smile on his face. Harry could see so much of Louis in him, his smile was the exact same. Harry used to call it his sunshine smile because whenever Louis would laugh or smile the entire room would light up. Noah had his nose too, that sweet little button nose that Harry just adored, and the way the boy held himself was Louis all over. Harry had a feeling he was more like Louis personality wise, especially after hearing about the football. Harry couldn't play for shit. He was always so clumsy and would only ever play for Louis' sake, even though the boy would often take the piss out of him, but Louis would always be there to pick him up and kiss him better whenever he had fallen or tripped.

Harry couldn't take this, he was so beyond shocked, how did he not know that he had a son? Harry couldn't really blame Louis though, no matter how much it pained him to think that he had a son that he never knew existed, _he_ was the one that left. All he needed was his mum. So that's what he did, he pulled out his phone with shakey hands and opened up his recent texts with his mum. How the hell was he going to explain this?

 **H** 💚  
Hi mum   
Do you have a sec?  
Somethings happened

No less than two minutes later, his phone buzzed in his hands. The man let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding and quickly opened it.

 **Mum** ❤️  
Hey Haz xx  
Everything okay love?  
Thought you were at work?

 **H** 💚  
Not really and yes I'm at work  
I'm freaking out

 **Mum** ❤️  
Take a deep breath x  
Calm down and tell me so I can help sweetheart  
Was there an accident at the school? Or a fire?

 **H** 💚  
Sorry no it's nothing like that  
It's just I think I've met my son?

 **Mum** ❤️  
Really Haz?  
That's not funny love  
I thought something was really wrong!

 **H** 💚  
No mum really  
Please   
I'm not joking  
I'm don't know what to do

 **Mum** ❤️  
What are you saying Harry?

 **H** 💚  
I'm going to cry mum  
I think I've just met my son  
He's sitting at the back of my class and looks exactly like me  
He's Louis' son  
God I'm freaking out mum

 **Mum** ❤️  
Uh can you call me love?  
I think you need to explain some more  
I'm trying my best to understand but I don't know what to say

Harry didn't reply, just took a shakey breath before standing. "I've just got to stand outside for a moment." He announced, "So carry on with your work and keep it down, you can talk quietly but I'm right outside if anyone needs me." After hearing a small chorus of _yeahs_ and seeing some nodding heads, Harry exited and instantly phoned his mum.

As it rung he only hoped he wouldn't get caught by another member of staff, he really didn't want to explain this whole situation to someone else, when _he_ hardly knew what was going on.

A few seconds passed and the sound of his mums sweet voice came through the speaker. "Oh Haz, what's gone on lovely?"

"Mum I honestly don't know where to start." Harry sighed, praying he wouldn't cry, he couldn't, not on his first day.

"So there's a boy and you think he's your son?" His mum, Anne, questioned, her voice tender and gentle.

"Yeah, Jesus mum it's scary how much he looks like me when I was his age. I felt like I was in a time machine." Harry chuckled nervously, he still hadn't processed it all.

"Oh sweetheart, and you said he's Lou's son?"

Lou, how he had missed that nickname, _his Lou_. "Yeah mum. It's a long story but I got the kids to introduce themselves and when he said his surname it all kind of clicked."

"I can't believe this, and you had no idea?"

"Of course not." Harry reassured her, "I don't know how to feel, it's all so crazy, so surreal."

"It adds up. I mean he's gotta he around thirteen, fourteen? You left for uni and Lou must have found out after." She paused for a moment before continuing, "Are you angry?"

"No!" Harry replied instantly, shaking his head even though Anne couldn't see him. "No, never. It's upsetting to know I couldn't watch him grow up, and that no one told me, but I don't think I could ever be angry mum."

"Okay lovely, I know you tried to get in contact with him once you left but did he ever try to tell you?"

"No. I tried everything, but he never replied." Harry told her as he looked down at his feet.

It was silent for a moment. "I can't believe I have a grandson." Anne whispered, Harry could hear in her voice that she was crying. This was just as crazy for her as it was for him, she'd always wanted grandchildren.

"I have a son."

Anne chuckled lightly as she sniffed, "Are you certain Harry?"

"I'd have to talk to Lou but god I'm pretty sure mum, I think he knows it too." Harry smiled softly at the thought of having a child, a son. He had always wanted children just never met anyone he had wanted to settle down with, no one ever compared to Louis.

"What's his name?"

"Noah." Harry told her quietly.

"Noah. How pretty. I bet he's so handsome, especially if he's yours and Lou's. You need to talk to Louis love, as soon as possible."

"I will, of course I will." Harry assured her before his class started to grow louder, he sighed, "Mum I have to go, I still have to teach."

"Okay sweetheart, keep me updated and remember be strong. Try and talk to Noah maybe?"

"I'll try mum. Thank you for talking to me, I'd probably be dealing with this a lot differently if you hadn't." Harry laughed lightly.

"It's fine love, I will always be here. Now go and teach!" Anne giggled.

The two said their final goodbyes before Harry returned to his classroom. He smiled before walking back over to his desk to continue teaching.

The class went by slowly, with Harry and Noah both catching each others eye every so often, Harry just couldn't get over it.

One by one the students left, each one placing their work on the edge of Harry's desk while he smiled at them politely, bidding them goodbye.

Harry's breath got caught in his throat when he looked up to find that Theo and Noah were the last to leave. Harry was about to ask Noah to stay behind for a moment when the boy spoke up first, "Can I talk to you sir?"

Harry grimaced internally at the given name, it felt so wrong, the boy was his son. Harry nodded slowly, his heart beating erratically inside his chest.

"I'll see you later Noa." Theo grinned before handing his work to Harry and exiting. The door shutting was the only thing heard before there was a silence. Being the adult Harry knew he had to speak up but once again, Noah beat him to it.

"I know this is strange but I have a feeling we both know what's going on." Noah said sheepishly, rubbing his jaw, just like Harry would whenever he got anxious. Harry could see how nervous he was and felt horrible, he shouldn't have been put in this position.

"Yeah." Harry smiled warmly, looking into the boys green eyes and Noah instantly relaxed. "Let's grab you a chair and we can talk."

Noah nodded as Harry quickly pulled up a chair, gesturing for the boy to sit while he took to his own seat, pulling it closer to sit nearer to Noah.

"I've heard about you, you know?" Noah started and Harry could already feel the tears welling in his eyes, Louis had told Noah about him. "I've never seen a picture but dad always said I looked just like you, guess he was right."

Harry chuckled, he couldn't believe he was sitting in front of his son. "Is he okay? Louis? I mean your dad?"

Noah nodded, "He hurts, he thinks I don't see it but I do, he misses you a lot. I know he regrets letting you go, for not telling you about me. He said if I wanted to I could contact you but I didn't want to hurt him any more than he already was."

Harry couldn't believe how kind and caring the boy was, and that Louis had missed him, but had he missed him just as much as he had? "I tried to talk to him after I left, I still do every once in a while, hoping one day he'll reply. He's the love of my life, I don't really know how I got this far without him."

"You're not mad?" Noah questioned, a flicker of both surprise and regret flashed across his face.

Harry shook his head, "I could never be mad at him, deep down he probably thought he was doing what was right. It hurts, I'll admit, to know I had a son and I wasn't able to watch him grow up, but he's my Lou. God, I have a son." Harry shook his head in amusement, he couldn't actually believe it.

Noah laughed lightly at Harry and the nickname he used, his dad always referred to Harry as _his Haz_ , it was crazy to see how time hadn't changed much. "He told me stories about you, about how kind and caring you were, how funny you could be, how you were always there for him."

Harry smiled sadly, "I regretted leaving you know. The look on his face when I walked away killed me. I had to though, I had to escape. My um, my father, he wasn't the kindest. I've always regretted it." Harry confessed nervously, he couldn't believe how selfish he had been, he hated himself for it.

"I know, we spoke about it as I got older. He doesn't blame you for leaving, you had a future and you didn't know about me, he didn't either. It was a couple weeks later, I think, when he found out." Noah told Harry, who was looking at him the same way his dad usually would. Noah could guess that the man was rather shocked by everything but he was handling it all amazingly.

Noah had known about Harry his entire life, his dad had never hidden him, but Harry was only just finding everything out now. Noah hadn't expected to meet his dad today, no one could have known but it was almost a relief. He had spent so many nights wondering what the man was really like and it turns out his dad was telling the truth. Harry seemed like an amazing person.

Noah couldn't stop himself he just reached over and hugged the man. It surprised Harry at first but it felt so right. He hugged the boy back tightly, feeling a tear fall as he pressed a kiss into the boys curly hair, he didn't second guess his actions, it was like second nature. Noah didn't even mind, he was so overwhelmed, he was hugging Harry, his dad, the man he thought he'd never have the chance to meet. But here he was, in the arms of his father.

Pulling away, Harry smiled brightly at the boy, tears blurring his vision slightly. He gently wiped away at Noah's tear stained cheeks, he guessed they were both going through a rollercoaster of emotions, but he couldn't stop smiling at the sweet boy, _his_ sweet boy.

"Tell me about you." Harry spoke softly, he really wanted to know every little detail about the boy sat in front of him.

Noah grinned before wiping at his sniffling nose, "Well um, I just turned fourteen, in July actually, the twenty third. I play football a lot, on the schools team too. I know you like music so I guess we have that in common, and my best mate is Theo, who you've met."

Harry couldn't stop smiling, all those little things literally made him so happy, he couldn't wait to learn more. "Oh, I met Theo." Harry chuckled earning one back from his son, "He seems like a lovely lad, very much like his uncle."

Noah nodded, "Niall's great, he misses you too. When I can't speak to dad about you, he's always there."

Harry smiled sadly, he wished things were different. "You play footie then? Any good?" Harry teased playfully earning a laugh off of Noah.

"Course! I learnt everything from my dad." Noah told him, beaming at the mention of his dad and football.

"I'm crap at it, Lou always dragged me out to play, I hated it but I loved him so I'd always do anything he asked. I never missed one of his games either." Harry laughed lightly at the memories. "I'll have to watch you play sometime, I mean, if that's okay with you."

"I'd love that." Noah grinned, "Can I hug you again?" He asked sheepishly. Harry didn't even say anything, he just brought the boy back into his arms, cradling his son close to his chest.

He felt complete.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang loudly and it echoed throughout the school. Harry and Noah reluctantly parted with small smiles rested on their faces.

"Guess I've gotta go." Noah sighed, he was upset but he was trying to be strong, Harry felt the exact same way. "Could I come back at lunch? I mean you can say no but I'd just, I thought I'd ask becau-"

"Noah." Harry chuckled, the kid could ramble, something he had probably gotten from him. Noah looked up at him sheepishly. "I would love if you came back at lunch." Harry reassured him and the way Noah's face lit up reminded him of Louis once again.

Noah gave him one last hug goodbye before they finally parted ways. Harry stood there, not really believing what had happened since he had arrived, but he knew that he couldn't let Noah go now. He was his son. He had a son!

The day passed by slowly, Harry just wished for lunch to come sooner. He loved teaching, don't get him wrong, but how could he teach knowing that Noah was in the same building?

When the break finally came, Harry was sat at his desk, tapping away at the wooden structure with a pen. He wasn't on edge, he just really wanted to see Noah, it was a mix of both excitement and nervousness.

There was a soft knock at his classroom door and Harry practically sprinted up from his seat to open it. He pulled it open to find a panting Noah on the other side, but the boy still wore a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry, I ran here." Noah chuckled, and it melted Harry's heart.

"Me too." Harry grinned as he allowed the boy entrance. Noah grabbed the same chair as before and pulled it over to Harry's desk, but it was closer than last time. Harry followed, he couldn't stop the smile that was only growing on his face as he watched his son sit down beside him.

The two of them spent their entire lunch hour together. Harry hadn't laughed that much in a long time, Noah was extremely funny and loved making the man laugh loudly.

They learned so much more about eachother. Harry told Noah all about his mum and sister Gemma, Noah couldn't wait to meet them both, the way Harry described them made them seem so incredible. Noah had his dads family of course, which was huge, so he was excited to add Gemma to the list of never ending aunties, but he really couldn't wait to meet Anne. Harry talked about the woman like she had hung the stars in the sky.

"She's actually the first person I spoke to, I couldn't believe what had happened. It was so crazy, me meeting you, I just had to call her." Harry confessed but he wore this soft smile that gave Noah comfort, telling him that Harry didn't mind how crazy it all was because he loved it.

"Really? Is that why you stepped out then?" Noah questioned. When that had happened Noah was more than nervous, he thought that the man might have left again. It was stupid but even before he had spoken to the man he felt this connection to him, he didn't think he could have handled it if he had gone.

Harry nodded at Noah, "Yeah, she even cried a little." Harry laughed lightly at the thought of his mum, "She was really happy to know she had a grandson, you're her first."

"Wow, I can't wait to meet her." Noah told him, "Is that weird?"

"No love, she's ecstatic, can't wait to meet you either." Harry comforted, Noah smiled widely but it was mostly due to the pet name, his dad always used it, he liked Harry calling him it too.

"We could call her if you want? You don't have to, so don't feel pressured, it's up to you." Harry questioned, he didn't want to push Noah or make him feel uncomfortable but he felt like the two would really hit it off. He and his mum had always been close, he hoped that he and Noah could have that too someday.

"I'd like to, but wouldn't she be busy?" Noah asked, earning a small chuckle from the man beside him.

"No, never too busy for you. She's probably chatting Gems ear off anyway, telling her all about you." Harry reassured making Noah giggle before he nodded in agreement.

Harry smiled as he pulled out his phone, his mum was going to go crazy, or cry, he wasn't sure yet, but he couldn't wait. "You sure?" Harry double checked as his finger rested on his mums contact.

Noah laughed, "Yes! I'm excited now!" Harry laughed too, god even their laughs were similar, especially the way they threw their heads back.

"Okay, okay!" Harry smiled widely as he called his mum. It rang for a second, Noah and Harry were both excited and nervous, then that sweet voice sang through the phone.

"Hey Haz. You okay lovely?"

Noah grinned at the voice, it was insane to hear the woman speak after everything Harry had told him. She seemed so nice, her voice was warm and welcoming.

"Hey mum, I'm really great, I've got a little surprise for you though." Harry smiled.

"Have you now?" Anne laughed, "I was just on the phone with Gem, she can't believe it Haz, she's so happy."

Harry mouthed an _I told you_ to Noah making him stifle a laugh, "Good to hear mum, I'll call her soon, but I'm actually with someone right now."

"Who? Harry... I'll have a heart attack if it's who I think it is. You will be blamed!" Anne told him playfully, but Harry could hear her voice waver.

"Mum you can't cry alright? Or at least try to hold a conversation." Harry chuckled, he was so excited to hear his mums reaction.

"I'm gonna cry Haz! Wait, can he hear me? Oh, I'm so nervous!" Anne said.

Harry and Noah laughed loudly together, and Anne was surely losing her mind.

"No! I'm not ready, oh my god! Was that him Harry? Is Noah there?" Anne quizzed excitedly.

"Hi Anne." Noah spoke softly into the phone and both of them heard Anne gasp loudly.

"Noah?"

"Yeah um, it's me, sorry if we interrupted you." Noah smiled, he was nervous, but overall extremely happy.

"No sweetheart! Oh my, it's insane to hear your voice, it's all real!" Anne exclaimed, Harry knew she was crying from the sniffles she made every couple seconds. "You sound just like Harry! Honestly you do, its like I'm talking to a little Haz!"

"It's really lovely to speak to you, we've been talking about you and Gemma." Noah laughed.

"Have you now? I hope all good things! Your laughs are even the same, this is all so crazy." Anne told them.

"I've only told him the good things mum, you can embarrass yourself another time." Harry teased, earning himself a little gasp from his mum and a giggle off Noah.

"We'll be having words later Harry." Anne told him, her voice laced with amusement. "Noah how's Lou? Is he all okay? and Jay?" Anne asked quietly, speaking directly to her grandson.

"He's okay, he works at a small nursery near the school, and Nana's busy trying to keep up with Ernie and Dee at uni." Noah told her, Harry smiled at his words, thinking how insane this all was. Louis had always wanted to work with children, Harry was happy to hear that he had done it, proud actually. Hearing about the twins too, he hadn't seen them since they were little, he couldn't believe they were at uni now.

"That's great sweetheart, what about all those aunties you have?" Anne chuckled fondly.

"Oh there's so many to keep up with." Noah joked, "But Lottie just got married, and she had a baby last year. Fizz is working in La, I'm not sure what, fashion I think. And Phoebe and Daisy are in Paris right now, on a little holiday with their friends from school."

"I'm so glad they're all doing okay, what about you Noah? Tell me some things about you." Anne replied happily.

"Uh it's hard I feel a little on the spot now." Noah said, grinning over at Harry after hearing Anne laugh, Harry just rubbed the boys back in hopes to comfort him. "Well, I'm really into footie, and I love skateboarding. Singing too, I'm really into music, I'm either listening or singing to it."

"You really are their son, Lou all over really but Harry's always singing, can't get him to stop once he's started." Anne told Noah, who laughed.

"I think we have a lot in common actually." Noah responded, sending a big smile Harry's way, who returned the gesture. This was probably the best day of Harry's life.

The phone call ended just before the lunch bell sounded and then Noah and Harry had to part ways again. It was incredible to spend time with Noah, Harry never wanted to let him go, but little did Harry know, Noah felt the same way. Noah had just met his second father, he kept wondering what was going to happen next.

"Noah, would it be too much if I saw you before you went home today?" Harry asked once he and Noah were stood by the door to his classroom.

"Honestly that would be great, I'd really love to. I have maths last period and dad said he'd pick me up today. First day and all." Noah told him, smiling up at the taller man.

Harry smiled, Louis was coming here, "Do you- do you think he'd want to see me?" Harry questioned, the thought of seeing Louis after all these years was terrifying but also so unbelievable.

"I think he would. Well I know he would, I just don't know how he'll react." Noah told him, he really didn't know how his dad would handle seeing Harry again.

"Okay, that's fine, we'll talk about it later then. Do you want me to meet you in the maths department?" Harry smiled, he just wanted to focus on Noah for now, not cloud his thoughts with _what ifs._

"I'd like that a lot, but if it's too much trouble I can come here." Noah responded, he didn't want to force Harry to do anything.

"No I would love to, I have a free period last lesson anyway, so you don't have to worry about me going out of my way love. Even if I did, I wouldn't care too much, you're more important." Harry told him with a warm and tender smile.

Noah nodded, was he really that important to Harry already? Harry was to him but he didn't really know how Harry felt about it all. The guy had just come in for a normal day of work and ended up finding out that he had a son! It was comforting to hear though, he was really happy, Harry was everything he had imagined and more.

The two could hear Harry's class waiting impatiently outside, so they had to make their goodbye quick. They shared a loving hug and Harry didn't really want to let go. But Noah couldn't be late, so he sent him on his way, the two sharing a fond smile before Noah rounded a corner.

It was finally the end of the school day, Harry literally had to stop himself from going to see Noah throughout the whole of his last period. Instead he had spent it in the staff room, trying to drown himself in his work to preoccupy himself, it's also where he met some wonderful people. There was Liam Payne who worked in the Pe department, the two instantly clicked and Liam told him all about his son, Bear, who was in Harry's first class.

There were two women there too, Perrie and Jade, who seemed nice enough. Perrie was a music teacher, she was very loud and quite funny, but overall a really great person. Then Jade, she taught art, she was so lovely, very smiley and kept making Harry laugh.

There were five minutes before the end of the day, Harry had said his goodbyes and headed over to the maths department to wait around for Noah.

It wasn't much of wait, Harry was sat texting Gemma when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking up, he found a grinning Noah, Harry returned the gesture, he still couldn't get over the fact that he had a son.

"Hey." Noah greeted as Harry stood from where he sat.

"Hi love, when's your dad gunna get here?" Harry asked as he picked up his bag. The two started walking, but they were a lot slower than everyone else, taking their time to talk with one another.

"Not for a little bit, I have footie training soon and he normally comes and watches near the end." Noah told him, earning an understanding nod from Harry. "You can come if you want? I mean I'd love for you to see me play. Maybe you can try and spot dad too?" Noah asked, he had been trying to work up the courage to ask Harry to come and watch him, but he didn't want to be rejected.

Harry's face lit up, "I would love to, if that's okay with you of course."

"Of course it is, I actually really wanted you to, it was just a little hard to ask." Noah told him sheepishly.

Harry paused and placed both hands on Noah's shoulders, "Please don't be afraid to ask me for anything, love. I mean that. Honestly Noah, I don't think there's anything I wouldn't do for you."

Noah smiled up at him, "Thank you, I don't think I could have asked for anyone better than you."

That really warmed Harry's heart, did Noah really mean that? "Well if we're handing out compliments, I don't think I could have ever pictured the perfect son, but here you are." Harry chuckled, he meant it, Noah was truly amazing.

The two continued to walk, this time they headed towards the pitch behind the school. Once they arrived, Noah told him he had to go get his kit on and that he'd see him in a second. Harry smiled and waved him off, before taking a seat on one of the benches beside the field.

It was the first time he really had a moment to sit down and think about everything that had happened. He had a son. There were only so many words Harry could use to describe him, the boy was just so amazing. Louis really did a great job at raising him.

It was hard to know he'd never have the chance to watch Noah grow up. He had missed a lot, his birth, his first steps, his first words, teaching him to ride a bike, even taking him to his first football game. Harry hoped he was still able to experience some firsts with his son, like with dating and uni, getting a job or the birth of his first grandchild.

Harry was broken from his thoughts as the bench dipped beside him. He looked up to find Liam, smiling over at him.

"You alright mate?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, just a lots happened today." Harry chuckled lightly, "What are _you_ doing here?" He countered.

"Well, I am the coach." Liam told him as he laughed lightly, earning an _oh_ from Harry, "And my sons on the team too, so even if I wasn't I'd still be here."

Harry smiled, Liam sounded like a great dad. Harry wondered if he could ever be that good or would he only disappoint Noah?

"So why _are_ you here?" Liam questioned playfully making Harry laugh.

"It's a long story." Harry sighed but a smile still remained on his face.

"I've got time, the lads take forever to get ready, it's like they have to look perfect or something before they come out onto the pitch. They only end up getting sweaty and dirty by the end of training anyway." Liam mocked playfully. Harry felt at ease with the man, he just made you feel like you could trust him.

"I came to watch my son." Wow, that sounded weird to say but also so amazing.

"Is he new here or is it someone on the team? I know you only just started so did you bring him along with you?" Liam questioned, he had no idea that Harry even had a son.

"That's where the long story comes in." Harry smiled over at Liam, who wore a look of confusion. "I only found out about him today." Harry stated.

Liam looked at him like he was insane. "What?" He asked amusedly.

"Yeah, it sounds crazy. I never expected to meet a child I never even knew I had on my first day teaching at a new school. It was a surprise to both me and him." Harry told him, Liam just sat there stunned, "I told you it was a long story." Harry chuckled.

"Oh my god mate, that, I don't even know what to say. That's insane." Liam spoke. "How did you even find out?"

"He looks just like me. Honestly the spitting image, it was scary. He walked in late to my class and it was so crazy to see him, it was like looking into a mirror, it honestly shocked me. I only really pieced it all together when I found out his surname. We spoke about it though, he was shocked to meet me but he knew who I was apparently, he knew I was his father." Harry explained.

"Wow." Was all Liam said.

"Yeah." Harry smiled.

Liam was about to speak when the pair heard the team approaching. Liam held up a finger, telling him to wait a second before he headed over to where the boys were all huddled.

Harry heard Liam tell the team to run laps, and he chuckled at the groans the man received in response. Noah smiled widely over at him before the team set off running, Liam walked back over.

"So which one is he? I mean, which one of them is your son?" Liam asked as he returned to his seat beside Harry.

"Guess." Harry smirked.

Liam laughed, and Harry watched the mans eyes scan the field, looking for someone who slightly resembled Harry. Liam's jaw dropped and Harry laughed lightly at the mans reaction.

"Oh shit." Liam said in a state of shock, "Noah?" Harry nodded happily. "Yeah I can see it now, Jesus, you look identical, how did I not spot that earlier?"

Harry chuckled, "I know, crazy right?"

"Insane." Liam retorted, "Fucking insane." It made Harry laugh, the reaction was priceless.

"I've known him since I started working here, he's one of my best players, you should be proud." Liam told him as he smiled over at Harry.

Harry grinned widely, "He could be the worst and I'd still be proud. I'm glad he's happy though, he seems to really enjoy it, it reminds me of his dad."

When he realised what he had just said, he looked over to Liam to find that the man hadn't really given him a reaction to the fact that Noah had two dads.

"I've met the guy once or twice, he's great, really funny." Liam said as he watched the team run their final lap. Harry guessed he didn't care, he was very thankful for it, not many people felt the same way.

"I haven't seen him in years, but I've tried to contact him ever since I left for uni." Harry told Liam, he didn't really know why he had but Liam knew Louis now, he just wanted to know more about the man he still loved. "I don't even know what he looks like. I haven't seen him in fifteen years."

Liam looked at him in surprise before smiling. "He's a looker, if that's what you're hinting at." Liam grinned, making Harry chuckle, "I'm sure he's still the same person too, he's always been so lovely when we've spoken." Harry didn't care that Liam could see the beaming smile that had settled on his face, hearing about Louis made him so incredibly happy.

The boys had finished their laps soon after and Liam had said he'd talk to him later, telling him they should meet up soon and get a drink together. Harry appreciated the offer, he didn't really know anyone yet, friend wise he meant. He had his mum, who wasn't too far away and now he had Noah too, Harry hoped he could contact Niall soon, and then maybe try to build some kind of relationship with Louis, for the sake of their son. He would love to win Louis back and start a new but he had to think realistically, what if Louis hated him for leaving? What if he had moved on? Harry's skin itched at the thought of Louis being someone else's.

Harry sat and watched the team play, they were great, especially Noah, Harry couldn't take his eyes of the boy. He was so talented. Noah seemed to be a striker, he had scored quite a few goals in the friendly game they played, and was extremely fast on his feet. Harry wanted to cheer loudly but didn't want to embarrass the boy, so instead he just sat there with a proud grin on his face.

By the end of training ninety minutes had passed. Noah wandered over to Harry while the other boys headed back inside the changing rooms. Liam gave Harry a smile before following after his team, leaving the father and son alone on the pitch.

"You did so great! Honestly incredible!" Harry exclaimed as he stood up and pulled the younger boy into a hug.

Noah smiled proudly, he didn't know that hearing those words could mean so much to him. "Thanks! I'm really glad you came." Noah smiled as he and Harry separated.

" _I'm_ glad I came, I wouldn't have missed it. Honestly you were probably the best player out there, you're so talented Noah." Harry complimented, earning a shy smile and light blush from his son.

"Thanks." Noah beamed.

The two continued to speak, Noah told Harry all about the game on Saturday against a rival school, and Harry promised he'd come and watch. They were standing towards the field, chatting away and didn't see the figure that was slowly approaching.

"Noah? Sorry for being a little late mate, I got held behind last minute, a parent showed up late."

Harry instantly recognised the voice, it was still just as delicate and sweet as the last time he had heard it, it still sent shivers down his spine. After all those years of never hearing that voice, here he was, listening to every word, every syllable that was spoken. Harry couldn't stop the tears that welled up inside his eyes. Louis was here. His Lou was stood right behind him. But Louis had no idea that Harry was here too.

Noah looked between the pair, his face shocked and unsure of what to do next. Louis hadn't seen Harry's face yet, Noah had only just turned around to face the man.

"You alright Noa? Who's this?" Louis asked as he came to a halt beside his son and the taller man he figured to be a teacher.

"Uh." Noah just stood there wide eyed, unable to move. Harry felt so bad, _he_ had put the boy in this position, maybe he should have left before Louis showed up.

Slowly but surely Harry turned around, taking a deep breath as he caught sight of the shorter man. God, he was still as beautiful as the day he had left, maybe even more so.

Louis audibly gasped, his eyes widening at the man stood beside his son and then there was silence.


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry?" Louis whispered, his voice filled with so much uncertainty.

Both men had tears in their eyes, but even through the blurred vision, neither one could look away.

Noah could only stand there, what was he meant to do? To say? His dad looked so shocked, you could see how panicked he was from the way his hands trembled by his sides. The man was always so strong, so it pained Noah to see him so overwhelmed. Harry was the exact same, you could see the tears threatening to fall from his green eyes, his hands clasped together to stop them from shaking as he looked back at Louis.

Louis was so scared. Scared that Harry hated him, scared to hear his reaction, scared to let all those feelings come flooding back. But he couldn't look away, because there was a chance that if he did, Harry might not be there anymore, that this might not be real, that Harry wasn't really here. But he was. _His_ Harry was stood there right in front of him. He looked a little older but was still as handsome as ever.

Louis couldn't really believe that this was happening. Of all the things he could have pictured occurring when he woke up this morning, this was last on the list, fuck, it wasn't even on it. How was Harry even here? Why was he here?

Harry couldn't comprehend what was happening, what was he supposed to do now? In front of him stood Louis, the one person he never thought he'd see again. The man looked so good, incredible even, radiant. He had changed his hair, it swept across his face now, it was messy but it really suited him. He was still smaller than Harry that hadn't changed, Louis had always hated it but Harry loved it, Louis was his baby. He was more toned than the last time Harry saw him, a little muscular too, but you could still see those curves that Harry had loved so much. Louis had stubble now too! When they were younger he was always so babyfaced, Harry could never picture him having to shave. The thought reminded him of how many years had passed. Those blue eyes of his were still the same though, they hadn't changed at all, still so bright and vibrant. Harry could get lost looking at all the details Louis had to offer, he was truly beautiful.

Louis finally broke their intense gaze to look over to his son, who just stood there eyes wide and mouth open. Louis looked between the two, he always knew that Noah had mostly taken after Harry in looks, but seeing them stood there together, it was so hard to see. Harry was older now, sure, but god did they look like father and son. It hurt him to see how similar they looked, he felt a wave of guilt wash over him, why did he let this go on for so long?

"Why are you here?" Louis asked, his voice was small and barely audible, but he was looking back at the man now. Harry's breath visibility hitched, he couldn't get over hearing that voice, it was all so insane to him. He never expected this to happen, today of all days.

"I teach here." Harry told him, he was shaking slightly and it translated in his voice, but he couldn't be strong, not right now. Not when Louis was standing there.

Louis slowly nodded and the three stood in silence once more, not really knowing where to go from there. All he could think about was Harry, how _Harry_ had become a teacher just like he said he would. How _Harry_ was stood next to their son. How _Harry_ still made Louis want to run into his arms. How much he still loved _Harry._

Noah was nervous, beyond it actually. He knew how they both felt but they had to be the ones to tell eachother, this silence was killing him, why did things have to be so hard? He couldn't take it.

"I need to get changed." Noah finally said, breaking the silence and earning both of their attention, "Maybe you two should talk." And with that he was off, not even looking back as he ran over to the changing rooms.

Harry sighed as he watched Noah disappear behind a pair of doors, before turning to look at Louis, who was staring back at him, almost as if he was making sure that Harry was really there. "Do you want to sit?" Harry questioned quietly.

Louis just nodded in response, following Harry over to the bench he was sat on moments ago. They both took a seat and just stared out onto the pitch.

"I'm not angry." Harry declared after a beat of silence, his gaze catching sight of the shorter man beside him. He needed Louis to know that he didn't hate him for doing what he did, even though it had truly hurt him.

Louis' head snapped up to look at Harry. His eyes flickered across the mans face as he looked for any sign to tell him that Harry was lying. There were none. Harry was being honest, there was no anger, he just looked hurt. Why wasn't he mad? Why didn't Harry hate him?

"Why?" Louis questioned, finding his voice again.

"I don't think I could ever be mad at you." Harry stated truthfully, watching closely as Louis looked down at the floor to hide his face. "I know deep down you thought you were doing the right thing, so I can't be angry, you were looking out for both you and Noah."

Louis nodded slowly before he returned his gaze to Harry, who wore a small smile as he looked back at him. "I'm sorry." Louis said softly, if they were in a crowd of people Harry wouldn't have heard him, but they were alone, finally alone again together after fifteen years.

"Don't be. It hurts that I couldn't watch him grow up but you raised him amazingly. He's truly incredible." Harry smiled at the thought of Noah, thinking about how talented and funny he was, but also how kind and caring he could be. Louis just watched him, the man hadn't changed much after all these years, always putting others above his own feelings. He had taken away Harry's opportunity to watch their son grow up, but here Harry was being his gentle and caring self. Louis felt like he deserved worse.

The two sat there for a moment before Harry spoke up again. "I tried, you know? To contact you, I mean." Louis looked a little baffled but Harry just continued, "Three weeks after I left was the first time I called, you never answered. Then for the next couple months I tried, I really tried, but there was never a reply. I called, texted, emailed, I even tried to find you online. It died out slowly, I gave up I guess, figured you really didn't want to talk, that you hated me for leaving. I still call every once in awhile, hoping you'll pick up one day. You never do."

Louis felt a tear fall, he didn't care enough to catch it. Harry had tried, he had tried and that meant everything to Louis, but he never knew, he had no idea.

"I never got them." Louis told him, looking up at the man through his blurred vision. Harry's eyes were wide as looked back at Louis. "I didn't even know you had tried."

"How?" Harry asked, now he was hopeful, hopeful that Louis still loved him just as much as he did. There was this warmth that rushed through him, Louis had no idea he had tried, so there was a chance he wasn't angry or upset, maybe they had been feeling the same way for the past fifteen years.

"If I remember correctly, I'm pretty sure my phone got washed in the washing machine a couple days after you left. My head was all over the place once you went away, I don't really remember the first couple months. I know the phone was fucked though, had to get mum to buy me a new one, I think I still have it in a drawer somewhere." Louis explained, he was racking his brain as he stared out at the green grass in front of them. Harry chuckled at the sweet man beside him, it was definitely something only he would do, Harry could remember countless times that ended up with Louis needing to replace something he had accidentally broken. He was also so happy that Louis had admitted to feeling the exact same way he had, they had both been so lost without one another. 

Louis looked up at Harry, he smiled as he watched Harry chuckle away, those dimples were still there, they almost looked deeper. His eyes too, they looked a lot brighter than they had been a couple of moments ago. He looked so handsome when he laughed or smiled, it was one of his favourite things about Harry.

"Don't even get me started on my email. I can never remember the bloody passwords, I've had hundreds of accounts, I always forget them. Me mum has my work email set up for me so I don't get fired for not replying, I'm so shit with stuff like that." Louis giggled wanting to make Harry laugh more, and he did, the man laughed loudly with him. Harry was sure that he had died and gone to heaven, that giggle, how he had missed it, it always made him so unbelievably happy.

Louis watched how Harry laughed at his incompetence, his head was thrown back slightly, his neck exposed and his eyes tightly shut, it was still the same laugh. Louis had really missed it. "Don't laugh! I can't help it." Louis pouted but amusement laced his tone.

"I'm sorry! It's just, I'm glad that it was just you being you, instead of the alternative." Harry smiled sheepishly.

Louis gave him a small smile after his giggles died out, because the alternative was that Harry thought he had hated him, and even thinking about that pained Louis, he could never hate the man.

"So, um, are you married now or have you started a family of your own?" Louis asked, swiftly changing the topic, he couldn't stand the thought of Harry thinking he had hated him for all those years. He also wanted to know if Harry had moved on, like he probably should have. He was still so caught up in his past, always missing Harry, he didn't really care for anyone else.

"No." Harry shook his head before smiling over at Louis, "Never found anyone that could live up to an old boyfriend of mine." Harry was teasing, he thought Louis would have guessed instantly that it was him he was talking about, but the smaller man looked down trying to hide a small frown that was prominent on his face. Harry's heart broke at the sight, how could Louis believe that he had ever loved someone who wasn't him? Louis could really be stupid sometimes.

"You, Lou." Harry breathed out, "I meant you." A small chuckle sounded from Harry as he watched Louis' face light up, his bright blue eyes looking up at him through those dark lashes.

"Really?"

"You're the love of my life, no one ever compared. It's always been you I guess." Harry smiled, how could Louis not know that?

Louis blushed brightly but he didn't seem to care, his tears were free falling now as he stared straight into Harry's eyes.

Harry smiled softly as he slowly held out his arm to gently thumb the tears away, leaving his hand to rest on the mans cheek. The two just looked into one another's eyes, blue finally meeting green after all those years apart.

"I've really missed you." Louis confessed, his voice was trembling due to the sobs he was holding back. He couldn't understand how this had all happened, but Harry was here, he was actually here and Louis didn't want to ever let him go, he couldn't watch him leave- not again.

"Me too." Harry smiled, he was trying to be strong but he was crying too. He gently stoked Louis' cheek, his touch was so soft, almost as if he thought Louis was going to disappear or break beneath his fingertips. Neither could believe it, after all these years they somehow made their way back to each other.

The silence was cut short when Harry felt something wet hit his arm, he looked up to find that the sky had brightened but it was raining lightly. Louis followed his movement, staring up at the sun and the sky, letting the raindrops hit his face. The sun was beaming brightly and the sky had never looked so blue, but it was raining ever so lightly, almost as if it was washing away the past couple years, allowing them to start again.

Harry looked down at Louis, a large grin had settled upon his face, making Louis smile just as brightly, before taking the mans larger hand in his. Harry looked down at their intertwined fingers, Louis' hands still felt the same, still so soft and so much much smaller than his own. It made him chuckle lightly.

Louis laughed along too, it was weird, so very weird holding Harry's hand again, but at the same time nothing had ever felt so right. It was almost as if they had never parted.

"Your hand fits in mine like it was made just for me." Louis whispered, looking up to meet Harry's blissful gaze.

Harry laughed as he shook his head, he couldn't believe Louis had just said that. "You can't sing that! It was so bad!" Harry whined but his grin was still prominent.

"Yes I can, you wrote it for me." Louis smiled. It was true, Harry had always written little songs for him, that lyric had always been one of his favourites, he never really truly understood that line until that very moment. They just fit so perfectly.

Harry chuckled at him, Louis looked so sweet smiling up at him, he had always known how much he had missed the man, but right now he just felt so complete.

"I hope to write you many more." Harry whispered as he leaned in closer, earning a small blush from Louis.

"Me too Harry." Louis said before he reached up and cupped the mans jaw, staring straight into his bright green eyes. Harry's gaze flickered from Louis' eyes to his lips as he leaned in even closer.

"Please don't leave me again." Louis whispered, looking for some kind of reassurance in Harry's eyes, he didn't know if he could handle that pain again.

"I couldn't, even if you wanted me to." Harry smiled as he placed a delicate peck to Louis' soft cheek, the sweet gesture comforted Louis to no end.

As Harry pulled away, they were even closer now than they were before, allowing their noses to brush together ever so slightly. Harry looked up into Louis' eyes, they were filled with so much warmth and wonder, so he finally took his chance and kissed Louis. They met slowly, allowing every thought and feeling they had ever shared, every moment they had spent both together and apart, to fall away as they reconnected. They had missed one another so much, neither could help the tears that fell as they deepened the kiss, never wanting to let the other go.

A large round of whistles and cheers startled them from their little bubble, the pair looked over in the direction of the sounds to find the whole football team cheering them on, Liam was there too, smiling kindly, happy for the two, and then there was Noah. He was definitely the loudest of them all, unable to wipe the massive grin from off his face, so excited to see his parents finally together.

Louis and Harry both laughed, too happy to care about the embarrassment of being caught kissing by a bunch of teenagers. They looked at one another fondly before they were tackled into a warm embrace. They giggled once they looked down to find Noah clinging tightly to both of them, all three of them had never felt so complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed this, I actually have more stories like this if you wanted to check them out and I also have a wattpad too, its @heyidkyay 💗


End file.
